


everyone hates christmas music

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cabin trip, Casual Sex Jokes, Even Is Really Cute, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa, they're really obviously there not subtle at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: “Wanna bunk with me Even?” Magnus asks, teasingly.“I think I’d rather stay with Isak, y’know in a room where I can get laid.” Even shrugs.“Who says I wasn’t offering?” Magnus winks at Even.Isak loves seeing their casual banter. He is so grateful that his friends and boyfriend get along.“Anyways. Rooms, let’s have a look.” Jonas walks down the hall opening doors to four different rooms, finding out one is the bathroom. “Oh shit you guys are gonna love this haha.” He laughs.AKA: The boys plan a trip to a cabin for Christmas and a group Secret Santa.





	everyone hates christmas music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Christmas yet I committed to this without thinking about it. Don't really know if this is good or not, like I said I don't enjoy Christmas a lot so this isn't the most festive fic of them all.
> 
> *SPOILER/CLARIFICATION* 130kr is about $20 Australian and these things you could probably get for that amount except the joint,, but it's meant to sound a bit like it was found in a pocket,

The cabin trip was a last minute trip planned by the boys. Isak didn’t really want to see his parents and Even’s were out of town for Christmas so they didn’t really have any plans to begin with.

The boys had discussed it with Even before Isak got home from work one evening, planning pretty much the entire trip behind his back. Isak really only agreed because the boys promised they wouldn’t give him and Even shit for being gross and coupley on Christmas day and that they were allowed to have sex.

“Even had a pretty cool idea earlier. We should do a secret Santa!” Magnus tells the boys. Surprisingly he’s met with a lot of agreement from the group.

“There’s gotta be rules though. Like how much should we be allowed to spend on the gifts?” Mahdi asks, starting their plans.

“It should be less than 200kr because most of us are broke as hell.” Magnus says. The group nods and hums in response.

“How about 130kr? That seems a reasonable amount and well have some money left over for food or whatever.” Even suggests, he’s pretty good at the whole rational thinking and planning ahead thing.

“Okay so first rule, it has to cost no more than 130kr. What’s the next rule?” Jonas asks, writing down that rule.

“No one can know what the gift is before it’s given?” Isak suggests. He hadn’t really admitted it ever but he really likes surprises.

“Yeah that’s good.” Jonas writes that down as the second.

“Third one should be no one gets to know who got who. Like we will all write our names on a bit of paper to draw and that is what labels the present, no cards.” Mahdi suggests. The group quickly agrees that sounds interesting, and Jonas adds it to the rules.

“The gifts should be something people will actually like. Sentimental shit sort of thing, not like crappy dollar store party crap or whatever unless the person appreciates that.” Magnus suggests, looking around the group for validation. That’s added to the rules.

“Final rule is that Isak and Even can’t get each other and if they pull each others names we redraw.” Jonas says.

“Come on. Why man?” Isak groans. He doesn’t really mind if he doesn’t get Even, he can think of something he could get each of the boys but Even would be easiest, he already has something he could give him.

“It’d be too easy for you guys. And there’s no way you guys would stick to the budget.” Jonas argues.

“Yeah, you guys spoil each other too much. You also probably have a thousand gifts for each other already.” Magnus adds on.

“They’re kinda right babe.” Even shrugs.

“Fine. But only because I can still give him his gifts.” Isak agreed rolling his eyes.

They finish writing the rules, Magnus makes them all sign the paper as a pact to make sure they follow the rules.

“We’ll open the gifts on Christmas Eve then while we’re at the cabin.” Even says smiling. Isak knows he’s excited to go away with his friends and Isak for Christmas already.

* * *

 

They decided to leave on the Friday before Christmas. It was a three hour drive to the cabin, so they left at 09.00 to arrive at lunch and have time to decorate the cabin before dinner.

The boot of the car was almost overflowing with their stuff, almost too many clothes packed into bags as well as boxes of Christmas stuff each of the boys had contributed, most of it coming from Even the Christmas fanatic.

When they arrived they all carried the bags and boxes into the cabin, dumping them in the living room.

“Okay so we will look at the rooms and decide who wants which one. There’s three rooms and five of us so four of us are gonna have to share.” Mahdi directs.

“Wanna bunk with me Even?” Magnus asks, teasingly.

“I think I’d rather stay with Isak, y’know in a room where I can get laid.” Even shrugs.

“Who says I wasn’t offering?” Magnus winks at Even.

Isak loves seeing their casual banter. He is so grateful that his friends and boyfriend get along.

“Anyways. Rooms, let’s have a look.” Jonas walks down the hall opening doors to four different rooms, finding out one is the bathroom. “Oh shit you guys are gonna love this haha.” He laughs.

Walking down the hall Isak looks into the first room and it’s simple, had a double bed in the middle of it under a window with two bedside tables and across from that cupboards. The room has an uncomfortable amount of mirrors but is mostly okay.

[The next room down, two of the walls are covered with four bunks, there is also a closet in that room as well.](https://www.big4.com.au/caravan-parks/vic/murray/shepparton-park-lane-holiday-park/accommodation/2-bedroom-deluxe-cabin-sleeps-6-17622) The room across from that is the bathroom, fairly decent size. Unfortunately the toilet is in that same room which means that there are definitely going to be fights over people taking too long in the shower.

The other bedroom is exactly the same as the second one, four bunks and a closet.

“Fuck no.” Isak says looking at Jonas like he could murder him.

“It’s only fair.” Jonas shrugs.

“Is it? Is it really fair?” Isak says. He’s already accepted that he and Even are going to be in one of those rooms.

“Yes. Those beds don’t move so we won’t hear you. It’s fair.” Jonas says.

“I hate that you’re right, fuck you.” Isak glares. He makes a mental note to be extra loud if he and Even do have sex just to get back at Jonas.

“We’ll make it work baby.” Even says standing beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“How are you guys gonna work out who’s gonna share and who isn’t?” Isak asks the other boys.

“Well if I have to share with Magnus I might kill him.” Mahdi says straight up. Really they all know he loves Mags, but it can get hard to be around him for days at a time.

“I think I will too.” Jonas groans.

“Why are you guys assuming I’m sharing? You guys share I’ll be on my own in the mirror room.” Magnus says.

“Fine whatever.” Jonas moves to go get his bag and dump it in the room across from the bathroom.

“How the fuck are we supposed to cuddle on these atrocities of beds?” Isak asks flopping down on a bottom bunk.

Even laughed, putting their bag on the top bunk above Isak. “We can make it work. If you lay on your side it’ll work, and if one of us lays on top of the other then it’ll work.”

“I love that you always have a solution.” Isak smiles up at Even, who leans down and kisses Isak softly.

They’re interrupted by Magnus walking through the door and slapping Even’s ass. “We’re gonna put up decorations now.” He said leaving the room as quickly as he got there.

“Come on. Gotta make the cabin look Christmasy now.” Even smiled leaving the room without waiting for Isak to get up.

Isak walked out to the living room where the boys were already taping tinsel to the skirting boards at the roof.

“Hey baby, did you remember your advent calendar?” Isak asks standing in the doorway being no help.

“How old are you Even? Six?” Magnus laughs hearing this.

“Oi, you don’t get to make fun of him Magnus.” Isak defended Even.

“And whys that?” Magnus asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Because I said so. Anyway, did you remember it Even?” Isak turns to Even ignoring whatever Magnus said next.

“Yes I remembered it. You know I wouldn’t have left it.” Even smiles. Isak’s heart jumps a little at how adorable he find his boyfriend.

He loves seeing how excited Even gets about holidays all year round. He loves seeing Even in these amazing moods and getting festive. Isak loves that he gets to start new traditions with Even in the holidays and gets to have a happy Even by his side the whole time.

“Who gives a crap if Even has an advent calendar. It’s daily chocolate, I’m actually regretting not having one now.” Jonas says, moving to pull a small silver Christmas tree out of a box.

The group works together to decorate the tree, covering it in lights to finish. They stick a photo of Eskild from last year to the top of it. Mostly just to take a photo and send it to him, but also because none of them had a star to put on top of it.

* * *

 

By the time it is finally the evening of Christmas Eve Isak is a bit exhausted from being around the boys constantly. He doesn’t really realise how tiring it is being around people until times like that happen.

Isak is cuddled into Even’s side on the couch with Jonas next to him, them all sipping on beers while making jokes. Isak is only half listening to the conversation about to fall asleep on Even’s shoulder when he’s started by Even moving to sit forward.

“Guys! We should do the gift exchange now!” He says excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s late enough now okay.” Jonas gets up to get the box with all the gifts in it and put them on the coffee table.

Mahdi and Magnus move to sit on the ground across from the three on the couch now. They agreed to open their gift one at a time so the whole group could see and appreciate them.

Jonas opened his fist, his gift containing two things; a old crumpled joint and a little notepad with ‘I promise I’ll argue whatever you say’ written on the front. Jonas laughed in mock offence at the writing, but Isak knew he actually found it funny. 

Mahdi was next, his gift shoved in a gift bag under a punch of tissues. It was a simple black and white new york cap. Mahdi already had a similar one in blue, but did often say it annoyed him that it wasn’t black. He smiled and replaced the one he was wearing with the new cap. He stuffed the tissues back in the bag and threw it behind him. 

Magnus was next, Isak was nervous for him to open the gift. He had pulled Magnus’s name and this gift he would either get and find it hilarious, or not get and it would be awkward as fuck.

Isak was trying not to laugh and reveal that he’d gotten Magnus while he opened his gift and pulled a face. When Magnus held up the stringy whip the rest of the group erupted into loud laughter. Even was mostly confused, but Jonas and Mahdi knew what it was about. 

“I can’t believe you guys won’t let me forget about that.” Magnus whined. 

“How else are you gonna learn not to overshare like that?” Isak laughs. 

Next was Even. He unwrapped his neatly wrapped gift to reveal a tin case of some fairly decent watercolour pencils and another green notebook. Isak smiled, knowing that Even loved all his notebooks matching and that it was important to him. Even says a sincere thank you to the whole group. 

Finally it was Isak’s turn. Really he wasn’t expecting much, and that was okay. He’d probably appreciate whatever any of his friends would get him. Probably not as much as whatever Even might have gotten him, but he’d still appreciate it.  

What he didn’t expect was for it to be as sweet as it was. There was a fairly small picture wooden picture frame painted yellow and in the frame was a candid picture of Isak and Even from this time last year. The photo is of them smiling at each other standing in the doorway that Even and Eskild had hung mistletoe in. This would have been during their conversation where Isak was telling Even how he thinks mistletoe is the most tacky thing about Christmas which ended with Even shutting Isak up with a kiss where Isak accidentally bit his lip while in the middle of a word. 

Isak smiled down at the picture, loving it already. He’d never seen the picture before and that made it so much nicer. Just in the reflection of the glass he could see Jonas smiling over Isak’s shoulder and Isak just knew this was all his work. Isak had to remember to thank him away from the others later.

The rest of the evening was spent with the boys opening gifts they had brought up from people like their parents and girlfriends or boyfriends. Isak and Even spoiled each other like expected, Even taking one present away from Isak telling him not to open it until they were home. This of course meant the group spent half an hour giving them shit for it probably being something dirty.

* * *

 

Two days later they all drove home, exhausted and quite frankly a bit sick of each other. The car was packed lazily and it got a bit difficult dropping the boys off one by one to their houses trying to get all the stuff out, but they managed.

When finally home all Isak really wanted was to take a nap in a proper bed and then have a proper shower. He was over the festive season and needed to sleep to prepare himself for New Years. Luckily for him he had Even to unpack and make sure some things still got done while Isak napped through that whole afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr! My URL is theyellowcurtains on there as well!


End file.
